pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endrizzi427
The Van Hey, uh, I understand what you mean, but the sentence before you edited it was phrased a lot better, which is why I reverted the edit. Hope you understand. ---PixarFan 02:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Toy's Actual Pictures Thanks for adding those, good contribution! Rileyl 05:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for all of your contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ---PixarFan 04:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) La Luna From what I've read, La Luna is being shown at Annecy this year. It may be attached to Brave next year but that's not confirmed. So I think we should leave the date as this year, not 2012. --Jeff (talk) 20:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Gotchya. I was changing it, because I wasn't sure if it was being released publicly at the Annecy. Endrizzi427 20:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that's a good point. I know with many of their early short films they may have first been shown at SigGraph. I don't know what we use for "release date" for those films. Maybe it is the publicly available date. --Jeff (talk) 21:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I looked at Tin Toy, it has a release date of 1988 which is when it debuted at SIGGRAPH. So I think we're good with leaving La Luna as 2011. --Jeff (talk) 21:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) SIR! Sir i have lots of idea Harry675 Thanks much for helping clean up after this guy. I've blocked him and I think I've deleted all the pages he created. But if you notice I missed anything let me know. Thanks again! --Jeff (talk) 01:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Merida image From what I can tell, it sounds like either the new image of Princess Merida is either not an official image, or else was not to be released yet. In either case, I've removed it from the Brave and Princess Merida pages. I am also going to delete the images from the wiki shortly. If it turns out they are official we can re-upload them. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 02:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) what makes you think they're not official?..................I got the image from the stitch kingdom blog and other news sources, so I think it was to be released........im pretty sure its an official image still...........Endrizzi427 02:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't check with Stitch Kingdom but other Pixar blogs (like The Pixar Times that posted the image received requests to take the images down. I think we just need to give it a couple of days and see if there's any official release of the image. The trailer is coming out with Cars 2 so we'll have images soon enough. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 03:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The Pixar Times clearly seems to have got something that wanted the image to be removed... But the other websites still have the image. ::pixarfandom has put it back : do it has to be removed again ?Gray Catbird 12:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::And I don't see any of the other main, Pixar-only sites having the image, like Upcoming Pixar or Pixar Talk. The image is not good quality and is blurry so I don't believe it's an official image. --Jeff (talk) 13:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Quiz As a member of the Wikia Content Team, from time to time we try to release new features to help engage the communities in new ways. We thought that with the release of Cars 2, it would be appropriate to feature this Quiz on the main page. We would still like to feature it on there, as we are trying to introduce more people to this new feature. I will agree with you in the sense that a Wikipedia page isn't about games and stuff - but this is Wikia, we try new things to engage the communities around here - some work and some don't. But we still like to try them out. Let me know if we can perhaps feature this on the main page, even for just a week. We can always change things back after that. - Wagnike2 23:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I put it back out there. yea, let's try it for a few days and see what others think. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 23:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Lamborghini Hello i would like to known, scene you have watched cars 2. Who is this Lamborghini? MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff!http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110620233055/pixar/images/2/2e/Thevancars2.png hey Endrizzi427! where did you get the picture with minni and van in cars 2 http://pixar.wikia.com/File:Thevancars2.png ? you told me once that you got it from a video in a disney site where you must have an account to enter , but I forgot what disney site was. could you give me the link, please and explain me how was the video or its title, please? : ) Julieta.cabral.54 Frozen Hi, I see the recent changes you've been making for Frozen. I would recommend not going too much further with the changes. I don't know where Box Office Mojo received its information but this name has not been officially released yet by Disney or Pixar. Until it is I think we need to consider it a rumor. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 21:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe you've seen it, but Slashfilm is saying Frozen is a Disney film. I am rolling back the changes. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 23:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :haha ok. That makes a lot more sense. I thought that, that title "frozen" was a little random. Glad to see it's not! Please note that I only got the info from cinema blend. but now i see they made a mistake and hopefully they fix their news article asap. Endrizzi427 23:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it sounds like Cinema Blend isn't the only news source that made the mistake! But glad we've got it straightened out! --Jeff (talk) 23:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) hey Endrizzi427! where did you get the picture with minni and van in cars 2 http://pixar.wikia.com/File:Thevancars2.png ? you told me once that you got it from a video in a disney site where you must have an account to enter , but I forgot what disney site was. could you give me the link, please and explain me how was the video or its title, please? : ) Julieta.cabral.54